


关于在迦勒底讨论提神饮料的灵魂是否搞错了什么

by nioueyes



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 命题：奶茶的精髓是牛奶还是茶叶？基本主对话。一般的all咕哒子，加一丢丢神父女帝主观我流。





	关于在迦勒底讨论提神饮料的灵魂是否搞错了什么

懒洋洋的午后。

 

太阳斜斜地照进迦勒底茶室的大落地窗，淡黄的颜色竟让恒温的室内让人觉得有些温暖。作为全世界人类共通的下午休息时间，加班工作是不存在的。即使作为英灵也应该充分享用下午茶和美味的点心。（by 达芬奇）因此也就有了这片整个迦勒底最舒适的区域，最佳的采光，最舒服的沙发，最美味的点心，全人类通用❤当然也包括兵器和人造人和兽。

 

某个午后，迦勒底的御主发起了休闲的话题，关于茶的。

 

“我的话当然是牛奶啦！”手里捧着一杯几乎是一半红茶一半牛奶，还有一大勺蜂蜜的奶茶，藤丸立香作为合格的话题发起人当然是第一个表态。

 

“愚问。”接下去的是君主埃尔梅罗二世，看起来似乎又通宵加班的他几乎半个人埋在沙发里，为人师表地向大家示范什么叫失去理想的咸鱼躺。当然耐心解答学生的提问也是为人师表重要的一环，尽管这位老师喜欢在最开始严厉地说教一番。大概是来迦勒底之前的工作习惯，扯远了。

“红茶的生命当然是茶叶，作为英国人最有资格发言。虽然我想这么说，但不同产地的茶叶有不同的风味，合理搭配才是最优选择。就个人来讲喜欢不加糖奶的伯爵。当然还必须是英式的陶瓷茶具。”

很符合君主地位的发言。

 

“那么说来您手里的挂着廉价茶包的马克杯就十分可疑了呢。哦呀，看颜色似乎还和助手君一样，加了相当多的牛奶呢！是不是也是加了一样多的蜂蜜呢？真是太让人好奇了。”简直就是为了拆台而出现的搭话，当然也是为了解明真相。

 

“不愧是夏洛克！”御主赞叹，“因为老师刚下班很辛苦需要补充蛋白质和糖，所以给了FUJIMARU SPECIAL呢！”

 

“哈哈哈哈，真是有趣的命名！”手持黑胶唱片的侦探弯腰，轻轻地对着御主耳边说：“对我的称呼也很新鲜呢，助手君。”

笑眯眯地直起身，侦探端着自己的茶杯，以一贯的轻松语调：“虽然和君主来自同一个国度，但我比起茶叶更重视糖呢。”说着夹起一块方糖加入杯中。

“红糖，才能百分百引出红茶的香味和醇味。明明只是比精制白糖多出少许杂质。这在化学领域上也是让人感兴趣的问题呢！你说是吧，教授。”往茶杯里投了3,4块棕色方晶体的侦探转向了他的劲敌。

 

“谁知道呢。我只是一名普通的数学家而已。”詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂一贯只限定侦探的盐对应，“倒是根据你投入方糖的数量，能得出你只是一个甘党的结论。太甘了呢。”

 

“从一开始就观察我真是辛苦了。对于甘党的定论我不反对哦。”依旧笑眯眯的侦探。

教授没好气的哼的一声：“不像样的喝茶方式。你们真的是英国绅士吗？茶也好，糖也好，最重要的是格调！真是的。”教授展示了他边上一整套英式下午茶茶具，当然还有三层点心架。端起一盘草莓蛋糕，老教授笑逐颜开：“master，弗兰，要不要吃蛋糕呀？daddy特意为你们准备的。”

 

肉眼可见君主镜片的碎裂和侦探毫不掩饰的的爆笑。

 

“哼，所以说你们英国人太天真了。”另一边坐在一起的法国组们惯例，优雅地怼了过来。为什么要说惯例（）

 

“库哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咖啡才是绅士的象征！waiter，给master换上咖啡！加奶油！”本该潜伏在黑暗的同谋者不知道为什么光明正大地喝着咖啡。

 

“谢谢你爱德蒙。还贴心地记得加奶油。可是这里没有waiter哦。”御主平静且礼貌的回应，看起来十分习惯。

 

“未成年人午后三点禁止喝咖啡！！！晚上失眠会引发疾病！！！根绝一切咖啡因！！！”英国的护士差点一记勾拳呼上岩窟王。被御主制止后只能夺走了安徒生手中的咖啡，加满奶油焦糖棉花糖的那杯。

 

“你是比出版社还恶劣的恶魔吗！连我最后的休闲时间都要剥夺吗！都说了我不是小孩子！”作家立刻跳脚，看上去像被抢走糖果的孩子就是了。

 

“Viva la France^_^”法兰西皇后抿了一口花茶，发自内心地赞美道。

 

对面的桑松正捧着透明的玻璃茶壶给贞德倒茶。茶壶里漂着以法兰西玫瑰为主体的各色花草，一时整个空间散发出浪漫清新的氛围。

 

无需多言，法式格调眼看就要终结话题了。

 

此时加入讨论的是大家的达芬奇酱，不同于之前所有人喝茶或者喝咖啡的姿势，她仅用食指和大拇指轻松持杯，杯子也只有一指高。仿佛一口闷龙舌兰的气势，豪气万丈地干了这杯咖啡后，摆出惯例的工房老板娘姿势：“意大利人当然是espresso啦！达芬奇酱有了新的灵感！天才的午休时间结束啦！ciao ciao!”

 

可是你不是才来吗？众人心里补充。

 

意大利，漂亮地介入英法纠纷后惯例抽身。为什么要说惯例（）

 

话题继续。接下去是亚洲组。

 

“牛奶？！糖？！”室内特别开辟出来的日式榻榻米空间里的日本英灵一致表示这是邪道。

 

“lily这是师匠为你买的抹茶奶昔哦！”带着可疑面具的白发神父跑去了法兰西阵营。

 

“可恶……shirou，要不要尝一下空中花园新作热可可……”神父后面跟着某位女帝。

 

日本沉默。

 

“呐，果然还是茶器吧！拥有茶器就等于拥有天下！说起来真是怀念利休的茶呢，他什么时候来迦勒底呢？master哟！”看起来最有资格发言的茶道最强的推广者织田信长。

 

“哦哦哦！有道理！”不知道为何中国那边的英灵发出了应喝。

燕青跑过来举起手中的保温杯：“master！你听我说！用这个喝枸杞茶很养生哦！而且是日本产的哎！”

 

等等你是不是走错了年代，还搞错了年龄，而且迦勒底哪里给你搞的日本产保温杯。藤丸立香面带微笑，内心十分动摇。

 

“茶之道，自然是在于喝茶的人。我等追求武学之人只要粗茶淡饭就好。”柳生，弁庆，胤顺，李书文等众武学大师的茶座自然透着一股禅意，大概就是成年人的余裕吧。

 

“我不这么认为。”亚洲组的奇葩之星印度组，迦尔纳发出了不同音。

 

确实印度组的画风和其他组不太一样呢。藤丸立香首先看到一口大锅，里面混合了印度当地产的阿萨姆红茶，浓烈的香辛料和牛奶，在迦尔纳拿着铁勺不断搅拌中散发出一股略带辛辣的浓郁香气。

 

罗摩舀了一勺，过滤后加了很多红糖，递给御主。

藤丸立香小心翼翼地尝了一口，立刻赞叹：“好喝！而且好暖！”

 

“哼，那是当然”一旁坐拥在众多华丽靠垫中的阿周那优雅地拿起一颗椰丝球，“最优秀的从者向御主献上最美味的下午茶，并且和御主度过最轻松的时光，那当然是非我阿周那莫属了。”

“心意我都懂，可是煮茶的是迦尔纳哎。”藤丸立香一口吞了递过来的椰丝球。

“哼！那是因为……”

没等阿周那说完迦尔纳接了上来：“无妨，这是我身为太阳神之子的用武之地。”

“等等，你不是用’真的英雄以眼杀人’在加热这锅吧！！！！”藤丸吓得跳了起来。

“御主，你误会了。”施舍的英雄笑了，“只要是被我拿着的东西都能发出热炎。但如果是你要求用眼加热的话，我也必当遵从。”

“不用不用，这样就挺好！不过还真是便利的能力呢，要是用明火加热的话迦勒底的工作人员也会困扰的。”

“原来如此。承知。”施舍的英雄又专心搅拌起这锅奶茶了。

 

下午茶时间真好啊……藤丸感叹着。

“嗨嗨！各位！到了打材料的时间喽！”广播里突然传出达芬奇的声音。


End file.
